


It's Gotta Be Classy

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunk idiots, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we're drunk and we're gonna get eachothers names tattooed on our asses</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gotta Be Classy

**Author's Note:**

> This started out serious but turned into this. Hope you enjoy!

"What font should we do?" Aomine asks, looking at a lists of fonts.

"We have to do some really fancy shit. Cause we classy."

"Ye man. You are so right." They end up picking a highly detailed cursive font. Then they both lay down on the chairs, holding hands as the tattoo artists get to work on their asses. 

 

-

 

_The police department had just finished a long difficult case, so they all decided to hit up a bar after work. They all did a couple rounds of shots on the house, a thank you from the bar to their help and services._

_Kagami and Aomine sat on the end of the bar, ordering more shots to see who could do the most. After a bunch of shots—who was counting—they were both extremely drunk._

_"Hey, we should get tattoos." Aomine says, his words slurred. Kagami gasps._

_"Oh my god yaaaas." Kagami says. They tell their boss that they are heading out._

_"Don't do anything stupid." He says, patting them on the back before going back to flirting with the hot bartender._

_They walk out of the bar together, quickly hailing a cab. They pile into the backseat, basically on top of each other._

_"Where to?" The cab driver asks._

_"The nearest tattoo place." Aomine says. The cab driver nods._

_"We are here. That will be 12 dollars." Kagami slaps a twenty into his hand and Kagami and Aomine get out of the car. They stumble into the tattoo shop, giggling._

 

-

 

Aomine and Kagami get up from the chairs, asses aching from the tattoo. They wobble over to the mirror together, looking at their butts. 

"Oh my god it looks so good!" Aomine practically screeches, wrapping his arms around Kagami. Aomine feels a wetness on his shoulder.

"Oh my god bro are you crying." Aomine asks.

"It just looks so good, I can't help getting worked up over it." Kagami says, sniffling.

"Man up man my man man. We are bros for life bro bro."

"Thanks bro man."

"No problem dude."

"Did you seriously just call me a dude? I'm breaking up with you." Kagami says, pushing Aomine away.

"Wait bro I'm sorry. I'll never call you the d word again." 

"I forgive you bro." Kagami says, embracing Aomine again.

"Lets go home." Aomine says. They exit the store and walk of into the sunset together— even though it is past midnight.

 

-

 

Kagami groans as soon as he wakes up the next morning. Is head feels like a fucking drum line. His ass aches like it just got fucked by seven dicks. Why does his ass hurt? Kagami gets up from bed. He is fully clothed, so he didn't has seven dicks in his ass. He reaches behind and touches his ass. He feels a sharp sting on his left ass cheek. He pull down his shorts and boxers a little bit to reveal his ass, and lets out a gasp. He has the words Aomine Daiki tattooed on his ass in an extremely fancy font.

"Fuck!" Kagami yells. Aomine— who was passed out on the floor a couple feet wakes up. 

"Yo dude why does it sound like I'm in the middle of a fucking Mariachi band." Aomine groans, shielding his eyes from the light. 

"Get the fuck up, asshole." Kagami yells, going over and lifting Aomine off the ground.

"Woah what's your problem bro." Aomine growls, getting up. 

"Jesus why does my ass hurt so much?" Aomine grumbles. 

"Probably cause we were drunk and got each others names tattooed on are asses?" 

"Wait what are you fucking kidding me?!" Aomine says, going over to the mirror and pulling his pants down to reveal the name Kagami Taiga on his ass. 

"At least the font is classy." Aomine says, sighing.

"How much do you think lazer removal surgery cost?" Kagami asks, crossing his arms and pacing.

"A lot."

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life all criticism is welcome !


End file.
